Los nuevos ppgz y rrbz
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: ¡LOS RRBZ Y LAS PPGZ ESTAN CASADOS!¿Pero que pasaría si sus hijos desubrieran que en el pasado fueron héroes?Los hijos de las ppgz y rrbz se convertiran en los nuevos héroes de saltadilla ¡HABRA NUEVOS VILLANOS! ¿y si surgiera el amor entre enemigos como les pasó a las ppgz?¡LEAN PLIS!


**HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY YO CON OTRO FINC HORRIBLES**

**:D NO CREO QUE ALGUIÉN LO LLEGE A LEER**

**PERO LO SUBO DE TODOS **

**MODOS :)**

**Xana : ¿Ahora eres adivina?**

**Yo : no ¿por?**

**Xana : As adivinado que nadie leerá tu finc *Me dice divertida***

***Yo la miro con odio***

**Xana : Okey no me mires asi ¿si? ^.^U**

***Cogo un martillo como el de bellota en el Anime XD***

**Xana : I-Ichigo...q-¿que haces? *alejandose de mi*¡ICHIGO!¡ICHIGOO PARAAA!*corriendo***

**Yo : Al final del finc vereis lo que pasará con ella *empazando a correr tras Xana***

* * *

En una casa muy moderna como del siglo 22 (que es en la época en la que estaban)vivía una familia muy por la mañana...

.-ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz.-dormía una niña de 5 años.-

En la planta baja...

.-Cariño,ve a despertarla.-dijo una Momoko de 20 años (no quiero ponerle muy vieja XP).-

.-La última vez ya lo hize yo...-dijo un Brick de 22 años.-

.-*ejem*¿que has dicho?.-Dijo Momoko haciendose la tonta y mirando a brick con cara de ''_¡HAZLO O DUERMES EN EL GARAJE!''_.-

.-Si cariño mío... ^.^U-dijo Brick nervioso.-

.-Eso pensaba yo...-dijo Momoko dando un sorvo de su café.-

Brick subio por las ó a la puerta del cuarto de la niña,puso la mano en el pomo,la giro suavemente y abrio la puerta despecaio. (Xana : valla...cuanto detalle (corriendo) .Yo : ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!(Corrienndo tras ella)).

.-*ejem*Despierta Blake...-dijo Brick moviendolo suavemente de izquierda a derecha.-

.-¡Dejame feo!.-dijo Blake.-

.-Bueno...esta bien,pero no podras comer chocolate después de cenar,ya que tu madre no te deja y yo sí,pero no te dejaré.-dijo Brick.-

Blake abrió inmediatamente los ojos.-Si queridísimo padre.-dijo Blake levantandose de la cama.-

Bajó la escaleras y se encontró con su desayuno,pero antes de sentarse en su silla le preguntó a su padre :

.-Papi..-dijo Blake.-

.-Dime.-dijo Brick.-

.-¿Por que sigues isando tu gorra?.-dijo Blake.-Ya no tienes tanto pelo como cuando eras pequeño.-

.-Jijijiji.-intentaba no reir Momoko.-

.-¡A DESAYUNAR!.-dijo Brick irritado.-

.-Valla...parese que alguién no consiguio lo que quería con su querida esposa...-dijo Blake con cara pícara.-¿no?Florecilla.-

.-¡AL COLEGIO!.-Gritó Momoko (Yo : Florecilla es el mote que le pone Brick a Momoko cuando hacen...eso (corriendo tras Xana).).-

* * *

En una casa al estilo siglo 22...

.-*bostezo*Mami...¿Que hay para desayunar?.-dijo una niña de 5 años medio dormida en su cama.-

.-Emmm..cariño...-dijo Boomer de 22 años.-estas dormida...-

.-¡Oh!ese vestido es precioso.-dijo la niña.-

.-Papi...-dijo la niña medio dormida.-

.-...-

.-¿por que usas tu pelo alborotado?¡PEINATE!No quiero ser grosera...pero...ya no eres tan joven...-dijo la niña ya dormida.-

Boomer se irritó.-Despierta que llegas tarde.-dijo Boomer a mala gana.-

.-Ya voy papi.-dijo la niña dandole un beso a su padre.-

La niña se vistió y se fue a la cocina.

.-Buenos días querida hija.-dijo Miyako de 20 años.-

.-Buenos días mami...-dijo La niña.-

.-Mady ve al colegio o llegarás tarde.-dijo Boomer.-

.-Vale...-dijo.-

.-¿Mami papá esta enfadado conmigo?.-Le susurró Mady al oído a Miyako.-

.-No lo creo,solo que...-Le susurró miyako intentando buscar una excusa.-

.-Esta enfadado ¿verdad?.-susurró Mady triste.-

.-Claro que no cariño.-le susurró Miyako,para después darle un beso en la frente.-

.-¡ADIOS MAMI!¡ADIOS!Papi...-Dijo Mandy esto último triste.-

* * *

En otra casa del siglo 22 color verde manzana con detalles verde oscuro...

.-ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz.-

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz.-

.-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

.-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

.-¡ESTE RUIDO ES INSOPORTABLE!.-Gritaba Kaoru de 20 años.-

Fue a su cuarto (y el de butch,que ahora estaban casados)entró de golpe y gritando.

.-¡DESPIERTA MONO PEREZOSO!.-Gritaba Kaoru.-

.-¡CALLA MUJER!¡INTENTO DORMIR!.-Gritaba de igual forma Butch de 22 años.-

.-¡NO TIIENES QUE DORMIR!¡TIENES QUE DESPERTAR A JADE Y BREN!.-Gritaba Kaoru.-

.-¡NO!¡LO HARAS TÚ!.-Gritó Butch.-

Kaoru fue al garaje y cogió su artillo de ppgz,que lo guardaba por si algún día esto sucederí ó a el cuarto.

.-¡BUUUTCH!¡MIRA LO QUE TENGO!.-dijo Kaoru levantando el martillo.-

.-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡DEJA!¡QUE YA ME LEVANTO!.-gritaba muy asustado Butch.-

Butch fue de mala gana a el cuarto de sus y Jade dormían en la misma tenía un pie metido en la cara de brendan y bren tenía una mano en la cara de Jade y las sábanas estaban tiradas por el suelo.

.-¡Despertar pequeños diablos!.-dijo Butch meciendolos brutalmente (más que brutalmente).-

.-¡Calla viejo!.-Dijo Bren.-

.-¡Que te estas quedando calvo!.-dijo Jade.-

Lo siguiente se ve la misma escena que con homer sinson y bart estrangula a Bren con la mano izquierda y con la derecha a Jade.

.-Papa...no entiendo por que untilizas coleta...¡TE ESTAS QUEDANDO CALVO!.-dijeron Bren y Jade.-

.-¡CHISPITAS!.-Dijo Jade señalando a su hermano.-Ya no puededes hablar hasta que digan tu nombre 3 veces y si hablas...-

.-¿que pasa si hablo?.-dijo Bren.-

Jade cogió un bate de beisbol y le golpeo en la cabeza.

.-¡¿Y ESO A QUÉ VIENE?!.-Gritó acariciandose la cabeza.-

.-Si hablas te golpeare.-y Jade le golpeo otra vez.-

.-Ya me callo.-Jade le golpeo otra vez.-

Mientras Kaoru veía la escena riendose.

* * *

**EN LA GUARDERÍA.**

**.-**Buenos días.-dijo la Sr.-

.-¡BUENOS DÍAS.-dijo la clase.-

.-Ahora toca clase artística,hacer una escultura con la plastilina que estoy repartiendo.-dijo la Sr repartiendo la plastilina.-

La profesora se fue a sentar en su asiento,no sin antes mirar si había rastro de alguna posible broma que le pudieran gastar los gemelos al sentarse (ustedes saben que gemelos).La profesora no vio nada y se sento,pero cuando se sentó su silla se rompió y ella se calló junto su silla.

.-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.-se reían los niños.-

.-¡PARECE QUE LAGUIEN COMIO MUCHO BOLLOS ULTIMAMENTE!.-Dijerón Jade y bren a carcajadas (ellos eran conocidos por los gemelos,porque hacian muchas bromas).-

.-Iros todos al patio.-dijo la Sr.-

* * *

Los 4 se reunierón...

.-Trajerón lo pedido.-dijo Blake al que los demás asintieron.-

.-Me costo mucho,pero lo traje,me hase mucha lástima engañar a mi madre.-dijo Mady.-

.-A ti te hase lástima engañar a todo el mundo.-dijerón todos.-

.-Sierto jijiji.-

.- ._.U

Las chicas sacarón el cinturón de ppgz de su madre y los chicos de los rrbz de sus padres.

.-Bueno¿y...?¿cómo se hace?.-dijo Jade.-

.-Mi madre me dijo que se pasaba la mano por el cinturón y después pronunciabas tu nombre de quién te transformabas mi mamá era Rolling Bubbles.-dijo Mady.-

.-La mía era Powered butercupp.-dijo Jade.-

.-Mi padre era Hard brick.-dijo Blake.-

.-Mi padre Strong Butch.-dijo Bren.-

.-¿Nos inventamos un nombre?.-sugirió Mady.-Yo sere...¡ADORBLE SWEET MADY !

.-¡STRONG NAUGTHY JADE !

.-¡STRONG FUN BREN!.-

.-¡HARD SMART BLAKE!.-

Mady se transformó con el traje de ppgz pero en color Naranga.Y jade en color amarillo.

Bren se transformo con el traje de rrbz pero en color marró en color blanco.

.-¡Ha funcionado!.-dijo Blake.-

.-Así es pero...¿que hacemos ahora?.-dijo Mandy.-

.-Pues...nose ^.^U.-dijo Blake provocando que los demás se callerán de espaldas.-

.-mmmm...chicos...-dijo Jade.-¿por que los cinturones de nuestros padres están en el suelo y tenemos unos del color de nuestra ropa en nuetra cintura?.-

.-Buena pregunta...no tengo idea .-dijo Blake.-

.-*suspiro*¡Me aburro.-dijo Bren.-

.-Pues ya no te vas a aburrir más por que se acabó el recreo...-dijo Blake.-

.-Eso suena a Hero Kids (una serie que veía yo de pequeña).-dijo Bren.-

.-Pues lo digo literalmente.-dijo Blake señalando a la profesora que llevava en fila a los niños.- ¡Vamos!.-

Los 4 se destransformaron y se fueron a la clase y se dejarón los cinturones allí.

* * *

.-*suspiro*tengo habre.-dijo Mojo.-me aburro.-

Pasó por la guardería.

.-Oh...la guardería,siempre es divertido ir a ver a la hermosa profesore,desde que la señorita quini se murió no he tenido razón para hacer el mal intentandola impresionar.-dijo Mojo muy triste.-

.-Voy a verla.-Mojo miro por las rejillas y vió los cinturones.

.-Me suena muy familiar esos cinturones no seran de...-dijo Mojo.-

Mojo salto por las rejillas y entró dentro del patio y vio los cinturones más de cerca.

.-Si,es verdad yo...¡TENGO UN PLAN!.-Dijo Mojo.-

Mojo tomó los cinturones y se los llevó.Legó a su casa que era como sacó la máquina que utilizó para crear a los ó los cinturones de las ppgz y de los máquina exploto (como la primera vez)se formó humo y aparecierón dos niños y dos niñas de 5 años.

.-Soy canón.-dijo una chica de pelo azul (que raro) vestida con una camiseta como los rrbz en el cap que la ropa era de color blanco y llevava una falda.-

.-Yo Daniela.-dijo una chica de pelo negro con una camiseta como la de los rrbz en el cap 20 solo que la ropa era de color marrón.-

.-Yo gret.-dijo Un chico rubio con la ropa igual que la de los rrbz en el cap de color Naranga.-

.-Yo soy Browni.-dijo un chico de pelo blanco con la ropa igual que lade los rrbz en el cap de color amarillo.-

* * *

**A MI ME HACE QUE LO HICE UN POCO O QUE**

**ME CANSÉ,PERO BUENO SEA CUAL SEA LA**

**RAZÓN AQUÍ LO DEJO **

**:).OTRA COSA,¿QUIEREN SABER QUE PASO CON XANA?**

**PUES...EN EL PROXIMO CAP PORQUE AHORA**

**NO ESTA DISPONIBLE :)**


End file.
